


As Long As We're Together Does It Matter Where We Go

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye go out for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As We're Together Does It Matter Where We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geeky_MikaBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_MikaBoo/gifts).



> Set sometime after Seeds, but before T.R.A.C.K.S.  
> For Geeky_MikaBoo, thanks for the tumblr prompt, hope this is Ok.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Skye whispered in her girlfriend's ear and Jemma shifted in that void, somewhere between being asleep and being awake.  
She mumbled something back, something that sounded very like, "I love you."  
"I love you too," Skye whispered, louder this time, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jemma rolled over and faced her, smiling.  
"Morning," she relied, brushing Skye's hair out of her face. Skye leant on her elbow and stared at the beauty that was her girlfriend. "What?" Jemma asked.  
"I'm just wondering what I did to deserve such a beautiful girl."  
Jemma's cheeks turned a violent shade of red. "Stop it."  
Skye shook her head. "We have the whole day off, you know that right?"  
Jemma nodded, her stomach in knots from the excitement. This was their first Valentine's Day together. And her first Valentine's Day where she was in a relationship. And she got to spend it with Skye.  
***  
Two hours later, after breakfast in bed, they had left the Bus. Though Jemma didn't admit it to Skye's face, she couldn't help but love the fact that Skye went over the top with a massive card (with a Biology pun on it, obviously) and a huge bouquet of roses. But it did make Jemma feel bad. She did get Skye a massive box of her favourite chocolates, her card and a bouquet of roses, but they weren't as big as hers. But Skye didn't seem to mind.  
She shook the thought from her mind. It was Valentine's Day for goodness sake, and she was going to enjoy today.  
"What's the plan?" she asked, her head on Skye's shoulder as they took the bus into the centre of the city.  
"I was thinking going to the cinema."  
Jemma looked up at this. She loved the cinema, she really did, but she couldn't remember the last time that she had been. "What's out?"  
Skye's eyes lit up, and she turned. "Promise not to judge?"  
Jemma nodded. She didn't care what they saw, as long as they were together, it didn't matter where they went.  
Skye took a breath, as if she were embarrassed about what she was going to say. "The Lego Movie."  
It was Jemma's eyes that lit up. "Seriously?" she asked.  
Skye nodded. "Yeah."  
"I love you," Jemma murmured, resting her head back on Skye's shoulder.  
"Love you too," Skye replied, resting her head upon Jemma's head.  
***  
The movie past the rest of the afternoon and as they walked, hand in hand down the sea front, Skye spun Jemma around suddenly, causing her to give a squeal of delight. She dipped her before kissing her on the lips.  
"So, Jemma Simmons," she murmured seductively in her ear, Jemma giggling as the warm breath touched her skin. "What do you want to do next, we have two hours to kill before we are able to go out for dinner?"  
Jemma shrugged, open to anything. "I don't mind as long as I'm with you."  
Skye replied to this with a kiss and lifted Jemma back onto her feet, and the two of them walked, hand in hand, down the beach, towards the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Title from Home by Gabrielle Aplin.  
> Marvel owns all.


End file.
